Electronic devices and their constituent components are becoming increasingly complex. With complexity comes an increased need to monitor various performance parameters of such devices and components. In particular, an increase in circuit density often increases a need for monitoring the temperature of the circuit. Power utilization by complex circuits often leads to a need for monitoring electric current flowing to and/or from the circuit as well as within the circuit. This is especially true when considering applications involving power restricted devices, such as those using batteries.
Traditionally, a temperature sensor is employed when the temperature is to be measured. Similarly, when a current is to be measured, a current sensor is employed. Unfortunately such sensors, especially when integrated into a circuit being monitored, tend to occupy valuable circuit real estate. In addition, regardless of whether or not the sensor is integrated into the circuit, the use of a sensor also tends to contribute to the cost of manufacturing. Thus when measuring both temperature and current, using two sensors, one for temperature and one for current, generally consumes twice as much circuit real estate and costs more than would a single sensor.